Late Night Food Fight
by CrowsGurl
Summary: 2DXRuss Oneshot When Murdoc and Noods find 2D and Russ having a flirty food fight, what will they do? T cause I felt like it ;D Not too much romance, mind you


**I know, I should be working on Again, but I can't think of how the next chappie should go yet, so give me some more time to think on it. In the meantime here's one of the one shots I said I'd do, this time with 'D and Russ. **

**No clue how this is gonna turn out XD**

**Enjoy~**

2D glanced over at his alarm clock. 6:24 a.m. He sighed. He'd woken up nearly an hour ago and hadn't been able to get back to sleep. Something in him kept telling him to go upstairs, but he just kept blowing it off and trying to sleep.

Giving in, 2D slipped out of bed and glanced down at his attire. A pair of black pajama pants covered in green zombies with mix-matched white and blue socks and no shirt. He shrugged with a sigh. It's not like any one would be up anyway. He'd grab a snack and get back here to catch a get a little more sleep before the rest of Kong woke up.

Stepping into the lift with a yawn, he pressed the button leading to the kitchen. He stretched his long arms above his head, his hands brushing the ceiling. He almost chuckled as he walked out. Memories of him having to help an indignant Murdoc reach something too high up on a shelf flashed through his mind.

He rubbed at his eyes sleepily as he stumbled into the room, bumping into something large and warm. 2D landed on the ground with a quick yelp, looking up at the large black behemoth towering over him with a milky white stare.

"'D? What the hell you doin up this early?" Russel asked, holding out a beefy hand and pulling the lanky singer back to his feet.

"I dun' know. Why?" 2D asked with a blank stare, not even realizing what was going on.

"It's six in the morning! You normally aint up till at least eight!" Russel gave him an odd look and got a shrug.

"I woke up and couldn' get back ta sleep. Tha's all."

Russel looked at the dark bags under 2D's eyes and raised an eyebrow. "When was the last time you got a decent nights sleep? You look like hell!"

"Uhhh….." 2D began to count his fingers and bite his lip. "Ah dun't rememba."

"Well, since yer up, wanna help with breakfast?" Russ offered, motioning towards the things sitting on the counter.

"Su'e, ah'd love to, buh I dun' know how ta cook…"

"Well then I can teach ya!" Russel loved being able to show his cooking skills off, especially in front of 'D.

"A'wight." 2D nodded with a goofy smile.

Russel turned towards the things spread out on the counter. "Do you know how to crack an egg so you don't get the shell in the food?"

"…"

"Is that a no?"

"…"

"Yo, 'D?"

"…oh, 'ello the'e Russ!"

Russel face-palmed with a sigh. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be easy. "Ok, stay with me here, 'D. Can you crack this egg in that bowl?"

2D picked up the egg Russ was holding out and crushed it between his hands over the bowl, the yolk dripping between his fingers. Wrinkling his nose at the slimy texture he opened his hands and let it drop to the bowl with a sickening _splop. _

Trying not to laugh, Russel examined 2D's face. "You should see yo face right now!" He said, unable to stop a few chuckles.

"Well yew'd make dis face too if you had slime b'tween you'e finge's!" 2D held up his hands and spread out his long fingers, showing the webs of slimy ooze left between them.

"Yeah? Well I don't." Russel laughed, turning back to the items on the counter. Out of nowhere something hard crunched against the top of his bald head. He down at his reflection in a frying pan as egg yolk ran down his head in streams.

2D giggled behind his hands at the older man's expression, not expecting and egg between the eyes. "Eeeewww!" He giggled a little more, poking at it as it ran down his nose.

Russel let out a laugh as 2D pulled out a box of cereal and threw a handful at him, the small flakes getting caught in the sticky egg contents. Russ got out some flour and dumped it right on top of 2D's head, turning him powdery white.

"Look't me! I'ma ghost!" He joked, laughing as he walked in a circle with his arms up trying to look scary.

He hurried past Russel to the fridge where he found a pie. He giggled, hiding it behind his back so Russ couldn't see it. "'ey Russ!" The moment he turned towards the singer he felt a pie splattering in his face.

Licking it he concluded it was blueberry. "No fair, 'D! That was a sneak attack!" He grabbed a glob of the blueberry pie and chucking it back at the giggling man with his own deep laughter.

2D tried to wipe the pie from his chest but only smudged it into what looked like a huge dark line going down his bare chest. He glanced down at his blue hand and lept towards Russel, putting a huge blue handprint on his forehead.

Russel smudged at it with his large hand, throwing another chunk of pie at 2D. The singer ducked with a giggle and looked back up at the blinking drummer. "Uhh…" Russ said slowly, looking up at the pie covered Murdoc and giggling Noodle.

"What in sweet Satan's name is going on in here?" Murdoc shouted, wiping the pie from his face with a growl.

Noodle dipped her finger into it and licked it gingerly. "Mm! Blueberry!" She giggled again, looking up at Murdoc's furious face. She gasped and nearly died in a fit of laughter when 2D made his way slowly towards Muds with his hands behind his back. In a quick motion he splattered an egg in the middle of the bassist's head.

Murdoc, looking as though he was about to loose it, slowly brought a hand up to his hair and felt the egg goo. Gripping it as firmly as he could, he swiftly flicked most of it in 2D's face. The singer stood there a moment before bursting out laughing.

All of the band mates laughed and before they knew it they were in an all out food war. It was Muds and Noods versus 2D and Russ. In the end it was a tie that Murdoc was unsatisfied with and promptly declared himself the winner and that he was going back to his Winnie to get a little more sleep. Before he left he said that if he came back in the 'morning' and the kitchen was still a mess that someone was going to pay dearly.

The cleaning seemed done almost instantly as they all three had fun throwing soapy water around and squishing sponges above each other's heads. Noodle eventually wandered off to get cleaned up and take a quick nap before breakfast.

2D went to leave the kitchen but was stopped by Russel who grinned up at him. "So, 'D, feel like comin' to help with breakfast t'morrow mornin?" He asked.

"O' cou'se!" 2D replied with a laugh as he disappeared into the lift.

**Ok, so I fail at 2DX Russ but oh well. It's almost midnight and I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow where I'm gonna find out if I need surgery or not… urgh, I'm nervous and Grandma keeps yelling at me to go to bed so if this seems rushed at all, that's why.**

**I've got Noods left to do the 2DXBandmates and still no one has answered me about whether or not I should do him and Cyborg Noods too. Lemme know now and I'll try and do it before I declare this project done ;D**

**Luff to those who review~**


End file.
